Mushroom High School! Dun Dun Dun!
by AzoNintendo
Summary: I hope I'm not being stupid and unlucky for going to thirteen, but... Hey, it isn't like you didn't see it coming. :
1. Chapter Uno: Back to School

**Author's note: Now, we all know that Mario and Luigi where in Brooklyn or wherever during their teenage years. But, a thought struck me as I lay in bed one night. What if all the characters went to high school together?! Let's find out. (Warning: Language. They're teenagers. They swear. Shoot me.)**

Sunlight streamed through the window of the Mario brothers' apartment, into the face of the older brother. The 17 year old sat up and yawned, checking the clock. 7:00.

"Augh!" Mario almost shouted. "Luigi wake up!" He threw a pillow at his younger brother's face.

Luigi yawned, squinting. Mario pointed at the clock. Luigi instantly sprang up, wide awake. "Damn!" he muttered, grabbing for all his school supplies. "Why didn't I do this earlier?!"

"The alarm didn't go off," Mario stated, pulling on a red shirt and a pair of jeans. He tried to comb his hair, but failed miserably, breaking the comb. He stuck on his red hat instead.

"No duh," Luigi responded. "You shouldn't wear that hat. The poor guy who sits behind you won't be able to see anything."

"Nah, I'd rather not take it off," Mario protested. "This is my senior year. I don't want to mess it up and be known as, 'The guy with bits of comb stuck in his hair.'"

"Huh?"

"Don't ask."

Just like last year, Peach and Daisy where waiting for them at the corner of the road. "You're lucky we waited for you," Daisy greeted. "Another minute and I would have dragged Peach to school."

"Sorry," Mario apologized. "This won't be a tradition or anything."

"Here's hoping," Peach raised her hand. "I hope this year will be better than the last. WAY too many tests."

"Yeah," Luigi said. "I just hope my cliqued dream won't come true. The classic High School lateness."

"Happens to all of us," Daisy agreed.

"Oh, I have E. Gadd, first period," Luigi muttered once they had gotten to school.

"What's so horrible about that?" Daisy asked.

"E. Gadd explodes things alot," Mario explained. "His classes usually end painfully. Let's just hope that he doesn't use you as an example."

"Poor little accident prone Weedge," Daisy teased, ruffling his hair.

Luigi whimpered miserably.

**Did it rock? Did it suck? Do you care? Reviews are greatly appreciated. And don't worry, the story gets way more exciting. Poor accident prone Weedge, indeed. **

AzoNintendo


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter! I'm Azo, as always. Now that school is over, I'll be updating a lot faster. Yay! Anyways, enjoy the longer Chapter 2!**

Disclaimer: Everything except the plot is owned by Nintendo.

"Welcome, class. I hope you had a nice summer," E. Gadd said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "I hope you like your seats, they're permanent."

Luigi quivered in his seat. Next to him sat his cousin, Waluigi. Being the same age was where the similarities ended. He was much taller, wore purple for some odd reason, stayed up really late at night (Hence the blue around his eyes,) and he was also beginning to suspect that Waluigi smoked.

"Uhm, hello," Luigi greeted. "Haven't seen you for a while."

Waluigi grunted in response.

"So, how's life been?" Luigi asked.

"Look, if you wanna be all buddy-buddy, this is gonna be a long year for you," Waluigi warned.

"S-sorry," Luigi apologized.

"Luigi!" Luigi heard someone whisper behind him. He turned around.

Daisy smiled at him and waved. He smiled back. Perhaps this year would be better than he thought.

Writing class...

"Writing..." Mario mumbled to himself as he entered the classroom. He took a seat near the back. Peach plopped down next to him, dropping a book on her desk. She looked at him for a moment, then said, "Why do you always wear that hat?"

Mario almost laughed. Peach asked the weirdest things. "I dunno, I guess I just got into a habit of it when I was younger." He took off the hat and actually looked at it.

It was actually very nice, he tried to keep it clean most of the time. Sometimes he asked himself why he liked red so much. He never could figure out why.

"Oh, I guess it'd the same thing with pink and me," Peach reasoned.

"OK, class," a Toad at the front of the room announced. "I will be your writing teacher. For the first assignment, you must write what you did over summer vacation."

Everyone took out paper and started writing. Mario stared at the paper. What was he supposed to write? He really sucked at this sort of thing. Finally, he wrote two paragraphs of text.

"Peach, would you like to share with us your paper?" the teacher asked.

"Uhmm, OK..." Peach said, clearing her throat. "'This summer, I went camping with Daisy, Mario and Luigi. We roasted marshmallows by the campfire and told ghost stories. Daisy made Luigi scream three times. We also had a water balloon fight."

After she was done reading the entire paper, the teacher said, "Very good. I trust everyone else's was acceptable."

Mario stared at his paper, barely acceptable. Ugh...

Science class...

Luigi was just appreciating his new luck, when E. Gadd said, "Luigi, could you help me with a demonstration?"

"Sure," Luigi answered, standing up and walking toward the front of the room. E. Gadd placed a vial, a box of baking soda, a bottle of baking soda, and hot sauce on the table.

He quickly mixed the baking soda and hot sauce in the vial, and told Luigi, "Now, add exactly one half bottle of vinegar."

"Uhm, OK," Luigi responded, doing so. The solution bubbled and fizzed. Luigi stared at it, while E. Gadd faced the class.

Suddenly, the whole thing exploded, and Luigi was blown halfway across the room. "As you can see," E. Gadd continued. "the baking soda and vinegar fizz and bubble, while the hot sauce can make it explode and injure you. Miss Daisy, would you please take Luigi to the nurse's office?"

"Yes, sir," Daisy agreed, helping Luigi to his feet.

"Geeze, it looks like Mario and Peach weren't kidding," Luigi remarked out in the hall.

"Meh, it's not like we didn't see it coming," Daisy laughed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Luigi answered. "Thanks."

"No problem," Daisy said.

Lunch...

The foursome sat at a lunch table, talking about the first few hours of school.

"I hate writing," Mario stated. "I stink."

"Yes, you do," Peach agreed.

"How would you know? I didn't share my paper with anyone," Mario asked.

"I snuck a look," Peach explained. "You have bad handwriting."

"Thanks," Mario said.

"Well, I got a series of cuts and bruises in science class," Luigi informed. "The nurse sprayed it with the wrong stuff, and it stung like Hell. Then you know what she gave me? An icepack! A damn icepack!"

"Such language," Mario remarked.

"Sorry," Luigi said. "I'm just angry."

"That nurse seemed kind of off," Daisy agreed. "But that explosion was awesome!"

"Yeah, I saw it," Luigi replied sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry," Daisy apologized. "Perhaps tomorrow will be better."

**Yeah, sorry Daisy. Bowser's in the next chapter! And also, anyone who goes to my school will get the icepack joke. Not much else to say, except please review! I need feedback, badly.**

**As always,**

**AzoNintendo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm a fast updater. I'm amazing. 0o Anyhow, Bowser's in this chapter! That's gotta count for something! A review, maybe?**

**All characters property of the excellent Nintendo company.**

Peach woke up to an alarm. Oh, some days she just wanted to kill it. Five more minutes was all she asked. Five turned into ten, fifteen... before she knew she had to get up.

She yawned and walked up to her closet, picking out a pink, low-cut tank top, a blue pendant and a long jean skirt. She knew Toadsworth would give her a good talking-to after school, but... whatever, just for today. She laughed at what Daisy would say.

Brushing her long, golden hair, she thought about her crush, Mario. Only Daisy knew about it, and even though she could be a blabber mouth, she wouldn't tell anyone. Daisy had always been her best friend.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a Toad running into her bedroom with a piece of paper. "Princess," he gasped, out of breath, handing her the paper. "I bring an urgent message!" He bowed and left.

Peach frowned. She opened up the letter and read as follows:

_Dear MHS Senior students,_

_As always, the Senior camping trip to Shooting Star Summit will be held on the 20th of October. A permission slip is enclosed, as well as a supplies list, as we will spend the entire school day there and do a lot of hiking._

_Mushroom High School Staff_

The event that all high schoolers dream about! Shooting Star Summit... Peach had never been there, but she'd heard it was magical. Lots of stars and purple rocks, older kids had told her. She couldn't wait to get her friends' opinions.

At the bus stop, Daisy showed up wearing a strapless orange top, a black shrug, and a faded jean skirt that stopped just above her knees. Around her neck was a black chocker with a daisy charm in the middle. "Hello, hello," she greeted. "Wow. Nice outfit, you following in my footsteps?"

Peach laughed. "I just thought I'd try a change."

Mario and Luigi appeared. Mario was wearing a red T-shirt, jeans, and red converses. His messy brown hair was hidden under a very familiar red hat. He seemed a excited. Luigi wore a green jacket, jeans, and green converses. He preferred to not wear his hat to school, as his hair was very tidy. He was vaguely jealous.

"Guess what came in the mail?" Mario said, holding up the same letter Peach had received.

"I can't believe I have to wait a whole year," Luigi muttered.

"It won't take as long as you think," Daisy assured. "I hope. Sure sounds like fun."

Science class...

"Now, today we will be pairing up," E. Gadd announced. Excited whispers chorused throughout the classroom. "Don't get your hopes up, it's boy-girl combinations." Groans. _Yes,_ Daisy thought. There was a slim chance Luigi and her could be together.

"Luigi and Daisy, you partner up, please," Gadd said.

It was all Daisy could do to keep from laughing. She and Luigi sat at a table, arming themselves with gloves and protective goggles. "Be careful, Weedge," Daisy teased. Luigi responded with an annoyed look. Daisy retreated; he obviously wasn't in a mood to joke. She stared at her hands.

"Follow the enclosed instructions to make a bowl of living jelly!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"...Why?" Waluigi asked, obviously in a bad mood, paired up with Lakilester.

"It shows the stages of life," Gadd explained. "Hop to it!"

Everyone started working at once. "So, should we start with the Sodium Chloride or Vinegar?" Daisy asked.

"Sodium Chloride," Luigi answered at once. "Vinegar... yech."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Daisy laughed, measuring some table salt and dumping it into the bowl. "So, you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope," Luigi said, without thinking.

"Really? Great... Wanna go somewhere? Y'know... together?" Daisy asked hopefully.

Luigi's face turned pale, except the area under his eyes, going bright pink. "Uhm, sure. I could pick you up around 7:00."

"Great!" Daisy replied. They continued their experiment wordlessly, not caring that they'd gotten an A+.

Math Class...

Peach wasn't interested in her work. She was very distracted in her personal life.

They got to choose partners for Shooting Star Summit. What if she and Mario ended up as partners? I mean sure, they where friends and spent a lot of time together, but this was _Shooting Star Summit!_ The most beautiful place in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario must have noticed her staring at him, and waved. She spread out her hand in some sort of reply. Mario tore off a scrap of paper and quickly sketched something. He held it up to her revealing it was a shooting star, pointed to himself, then Peach, then the paper. Peach nodded her head yes. Mario folded up the paper and stuck it in his pocket. Peach smiled to herself.

Gym Class, the Juniors and Seniors...

"Welcome!" Mr. Toadstell announced. "Today we will run some relay races. Let's go!"

First, Peach was up against Boshi, Daisy against Luigi, Wario against Waluigi, and for the final stretch, Mario was against some Koopa named Bowser. "Heh," Bowser said under his breath. "Weakling. I'm win this one for sure."

"GO!"

Peach easily outran Boshi, his claws slowing him down. Luigi almost beat Daisy, and it was close, but Daisy handed Waluigi the baton, who ran extremely fast on his abnormally tall legs, and Mario and Bowser where handed the batons at the same time. (Don't ask me how Wario caught up.)

Bowser was sure he would win, but Mario was much faster. He was dumbstruck, watching himself lose as the space between the two increased. Mario's team won.

Cheers erupted from Peach, Daisy, Waluigi, and Mario, giving each other high fives. Boshi, Luigi, and Wario shrugged it off, but where a little annoyed. Bowser, on the other hand, was furious. Mario walked up to him and stuck out his hand. "Good game."

Bowser took his hand all right. In fact, he almost broke it he shook it so hard. "Freaking asshole, cheater!" Bowser yelled in his face.

"Well, uhm... good game anyhow, better luck next time," Mario replied, holding his injured hand. He tried to walk away, but Bowser grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"I'm not letting this go. Meet me after school, we're fighting, you damn cheater," Bowser said. "Unless, of coarse, you're scared you'll lose. You don't even look like you'd have any fighting capability. Too short."

"Excuse me?" Mario asked threateningly. He hated, absolutely_ hated_ being called short. He was willing to say he was short for his age, but he wasn't going to be made fun of about it.

"I said you're short!" Bowser repeated. "What, can't hear me from down there?"

Mario punched him with full force in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The expression of shock and pain on Bowser's face was enough for him. "And you can bet your smelly shell I'll be there to fight you."

Bowser became enraged. He snatched Mario's hat off of his head and tore it right in half, dropping the pieces at Mario's feet. "Seeya there." He walked away, laughing.

Mario picked up his mutilated hat, staring at it. He had gone way too far. Sure, the hat was ridicules, and he got made fun of it a great deal (he wore it more often that Luigi), but he happened to like it. He'd gotten it from his parents, who had died at the hand of Kamak Magikoopa. He sighed and walked toward his locker. He stuffed the broken fabric into his backpack and slammed the door. The lunch bell rang.

He made for his usual seat with Luigi, Peach and Daisy. "Where's your hat?" Luigi asked him. Mario gave him a look. "OK, OK. Geeze."

"Sorry," Mario apologized. "Bowser tore it in half."

"Really?!" Peach exclaimed. "Gosh."

"Who the Hell does he think he is?!" Daisy asked herself. "He just goes around picking on people for the fun of it."

"Oh, another thing," Mario said.

"What?" Peach asked.

"I have a fight with him after school today," Mario finished.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed. "You might not even make it to Shooting Star Summit!"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Mario asked.

"You could be disciplined," Daisy suggested. "By Mr. Koopatillo."

"I could take him on," Mario replied. "He's just for show."

"All points aside, it was very stupid of you to accept that fight offer," Peach concluded.

"Yeah, but if I don't accept, Bowser will kill me in my sleep," Mario informed.

"Nice idea, but not what I had in mind," a voice over him said. Bowser. "Just came over here to tell you that there's no weapons allowed. Seeya at 4:00!"

Mario sighed.

**Well?! I just strained myself writing that, so you'd better like it. It's the best I can do at 4:00 in the morning. I'm going to sleep. I hope to see some reviews soon. **

**Best Fishes,**

**AzoNinetndo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them so much! Uhm, not so much else to say, except happy reading. Fight, fight, fight!  
**

"_Really?! _And you didn't faint?" Mario asked Luigi in awe. He'd just told him about Daisy asking him out.

"Barely," Luigi replied. They where both walking toward the back of the school, or toward Mario's doom, as Luigi called it.

"Awe, my little brother's growing up, finally," Mario teased.

"Shut up," Luigi laughed. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Mario said. They'd just arrived in the back of the school. Mario walked toward Bowser, surrounded by a small crowd.

"Ready to die?" Bowser asked menacingly.

"No, acually, I'm not," Mario answered, half scared, half excited.

"Tough luck, then!" Bowser roared, charging toward him. Mario stood, back to the wall, thinking desperately of what to do.

Luigi, on the sidelines, was struck with an idea. "Mario! A, B, B!"

"_What?!_" Mario asked. Bowser rammed into him with full force, knocking him to the ground. Bowser backed up, readying the attack again.

"Ground pound! Ground pound!" Luigi yelled.

Mario knew this wouldn't work. Those kind of moves you could only pull off in video games. But, he knew the hopeless was his only hope, and tried it.

He jumped higher than he had though was possible for a person shorter than his younger brother, did some sort of somersault in the air, and landed hard on Bowser. Bowser stumbled, but wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Jumping?! I'll give you jumping!"

Bowser jumped a few feet off the ground, and landed, resulting in a shock wave that knocked Mario, along with some of the other people, down into the grass. Bowser laughed, and exhaled a stream of flame, which Mario rolled away from, resulting of the scorching of some of the grass and part of his shoe. He sprang up.

"Uhm... I'm out of ideas that work!" Luigi paniced.

"Then give me somthing that doesn't work!" Mario suggested.

"Wall kick!" Daisy shouted.

Mario ran up to the wall, jumped, and kicked Bowser in midair as he rebounded. Bowser stumbled, and fell.

"I... think we have a winner," a ShyGuy proclaimed meekly.

There was silence for a few moments. Then, half the crowd erupted in cheers, running up to him and giving him high fives and such, all except Peach. She stood behind with her arms crossed.

Walking home, Daisy and Luigi kept asking him questions. "That was the best thing I've seen all week! How'd you do that somersault?"

"It's acually a lot easier than it looks," Mario admitted.

"OK, here goes nothing!" Luigi announced, running, trying to do a flip, but landing unsucessfully on his back.

"Not_ that_ easy," Mario said, helping his brother up.

"Now you tell me."

Aproaching Mario and Luigi's apartment building, Mario asked Peach why she was being so quiet.

She suddenly pinned both his shoulders against the brick wall. She spoke menacingly, through gritted teeth. "I'm telling you this once, and only once. If you ever, _ever_, scare me like that again, I'll do worse than Bowser, Wario and Waluigi put together. I'm warning you now, Mario Mario."

"I understand," Mario said meekly.

"Good." Peach walked away, beckoning for Daisy to follow.

"Bye, Weedge, seeya tonight." Daisy waved goodbye.

As soon as they set foor in their apartment, Mario kicked off his shoes and flopped into a chair. "Oww, my feet. I think I sprained my toe."

"I can imagine so." Luigi dumped a heap of papers onto the couch. "We'd better get started on homework."

"Right," Mario agreed, taking out his own homework papers.

After a half hour, Luigi announced, "OK, I'm done!"

Mario stared in awe. "How could you be done?! I'm a little more than halfway through mine."

"Natural talent," Luigi explained. "And I betcha I got 100 on all of them."

"Oh, you bet?" Mario asked. "What do you want to bet?"

"Hm... How does 20 coins sound?" Luigi asked.

"Good. But howsabout we risk our dignity, also?" Mario suggested.

"I like where this is going. Go on."

"Loser must dump their lunch tray on their head."

"It's a bet," Luigi agreed. They shook hands, did a high five, turned around, punched eachother on the arm, and switched hats. They bowed, and returned them. It was a stupid little handshake they'd made up when they where 6 and 7 yeard old, and they only performed it know when they needed to make a deal. And never in public.

As soon as they where done, Mario laughed. "What?" Luigi asked.

Imitating Daisy's voice, Mario messed up Luigi's hair and said, "Poor little accident prone Weedge!"

"Shut up," Luigi said, swatting him away. "I have just as much a chance at winning this as- Augh!"

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"Damn! It's 6:45, I have to pick up Daisy in 15 minutes!" Luigi exclaimed, grabbing his dark green and black coat and running out the door. "Wish me luck!"

"You'll need it!" Mario called after him. He couldn't wait to hear of how it went.

**Luigi's first date! Eeeeek! Ahem. Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, for those of you who like LuigixDaisy. And don't worry, MarioxPeach supporters, I'll have more of them in the later chapters. Again, thanks for the nice reviews!**

**The self-proclaimed writer,**

**AzoNintendo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It's-a me! Now, I know you're expecting a standered Luigi date, but remember, he's 16, so it'll be much worse! Hooray for Luigi mess-ups!**

"So, where're we going?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"Uhm..." Crap! He knew there was something he'd forgotten to do! "...The movies?"

"Great! That sounds like fun!" Daisy exclaimed.

At the movies, Luigi noticed that all the movies, except maybe 2 or 3, where horror. Luigi, being easily disturbed by movies and not knowing about Daisy's love foir horror movies, asked her which one she'd like to see.

"Hm... _The Happening_ looks good," Daisy suggested. "It got some pretty good reviews, and it's rated R, so it must be pretty creepy."

"Okay," Luigi said meekly, handing the employee 12 coins.

"Hold on." Daisy stopped his hand. "I'm paying for my ticket."

"No, that's alright." Luigi tried to get his hand to the counter, but Daisy wouldn't let go.

"I can pay for myself."

"I'm trying to be polite."

"Then be polite and let me pay!"

"...Fine, but I'm paying for popcorn."

"That seems fair," Daisy agreed.

For the first few minutes of the movie, Luigi was quite enjoying himself. But, at the first sight of blood after about 4 minutes, he was cringing in his seat. After the whole movie was done, he was shaking uncontrollably and had turned quite pale.

"Wow, that was great!" Daisy said happily after the movie was over. "I wonder if the population went down after so many people killed themselves? ...Luigi, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine," Luigi stammered.

"You don't look fine," Daisy said. "Was it because of the movie? Oh, I knew we shouldn't have seen that movie."

"W-well, I had dinner planned too, want to go to a resteraunt?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Daisy agreed.

At the resteraunt, Daisy and Luigi sat facing each other, both eating a bowl of pasta. "Hey, could you pass the tomato sauce?"

"Sure," Luigi answered, sliding it over to her, only to accidentally spill most of it on her lap.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Luigi said frantically, gathering lots of napkins.

Daisy laughed. "That's okay, that's what washing machines are for." She accdepted the napkins, and paured what was left of the sauce on her pasta. "Thanks anyway."

When the check came, Luigi didn't even give Daisy any time to try and pay. "Hey, I owe you for spilling marinara sauce on your skirt."

"Fine," Daisy laughed.

Luigi dropped Daisy off at her house. "Well, goodbye," Luigi said flatly.

Just as he was about to leave, Daisy grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him on the mouth. Luigi, surprised, didn't try to pull away. When those magical three seconds where over, they both just stared at eachother, too surprised to say anything. "Well, seeya," they both said in unison.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but my sister is begging me to use the NEW computer, and I have to leave somewhere. I'll make another chapter later today.**

**Muahahahaha!**

**AzoNintendo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, after a few hours, I'm back. Since that last chapter was so short, I'm making another one. Hooray! And I did enjoy _The Happening._ Enjoy, people and Mushrooms.**

"So, how was your _first date_?" Mario drew out the last two words like it was something that was of awe.

"It was OK," Luigi decided. "The movie was scary."

"You're hiding somthing," Mario pressed. He held up his hat, which he'd been working on sewing. It was extremely lopsided. "Does this look okay?"

"Depends on what you mean by okay..." Luigi answered.

Mario sighed. "You know of anyone who's good at sewing?"

"You're the best so far," Luigi informed.

"That's sad," Mario said. "Anyhow, what is it you're not telling me?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"No I can't."

Mario was silent for a moment. "Did you kiss her?"

"No, of course not!" Luigi defended.

"Oh, okay," Mario muttered, going back to his hat.

"She kissed me," Luigi said quietly.

"You're kidding, right?" Mario asked.

"N-no," Luigi murmured.

"Wow..."

"How did you guess earlier?" Luigi asked.

"I'm your older brother, Luigi. I know things," Mario replied.

"Like you've ever been kissed by a girl," Luigi said.

"Nope, I haven't. But I do have other friends besides you who have. I've seen this before," Mario informed. "And wow, you two make an awesome couple."

"You think so?"

" I know so."

Next day of school, lunch.

The next day at lunch, Luigi walked up to his usual table and dropped his tray on the top. He threw 20 coins at Mario and buried his face in his hands.

"I got a 95 on an algebra paper," Luigi fumed. "I added wrong. Then in science class, the beaker exploded. Chicken pox all over my arm. Swelling. Icepack."

"Ooh, sounds painful," Mario agreed, tossing the coins back at him.

"What's this for?" Luigi asked.

"Sounds like the beaker exploding was horrible enough," Mario said. "Eat your lunch."

It wasn't long before Daisy and Peach sat down next to them, but instead of sitting next to Luigi, Daisy sat on the other side of Peach.

"Why so quiet?" Peach asked after a while.

"Well, I stayed up all night repairing my hat, Luigi's in a bad mood, and you probably know what's wrong with Daisy," Mario concluded.

"Yes, I do," Peach said, hugging Daisy with one arm.

Mario took a bite of Italian samwich, frowned, and swallowed. "Ew, I hate onions."

"How could you taste one vegetable in a whole samwich?" Luigi asked.

"Natural talent," Mario repeated, smiling. Luigi gave him a look.

Luigi was hurrying to his next class, when a hand, with surprising force, pulled him into the boy's room.

"Augh! Don't hurt me, I didn't do anything-"

"Shut up, it's me."

Luigi opened his eyes to find his brother with an impatient look on his face.

"Oh, hi."

"Listen, Luigi. I really need to know what happened on your date. I'm hearing rumors that you... y'know, did bad things," Mario asked.

"What?!" Luigi exclaimed. "I-I would never do anything like that!"

"I know," Mario said. "And I believe you. I just needed to hear it from you."

"We should get to class," Luigi said with a note of finality in his voice.

"Right."

**Ooh, that was disturbing ending. D: Luigi would NEVER! And Mario sounds kind of doubtful... Geeze, it's a soap opera now... Ya see?! THIS is why I rated it Teen! I'm horrible! Ignore my hysterics and wait for the next chapter, coming soon to a computer near you.**

**OHMYGODNESS,**

**AzoNintendo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crap, I just realized I only put the disclaimer on Chapter 2! Well, all you smart people should know the characters are property of Nintendo. I can't BELIEVE I'm updating THREE times in one day! I just... love working on this! So so much! I'm obsessed. Don't expect it, I've been on this computer so long, my mom won't let me stay so long. Meh. I'll enjoy it while it lasts. :D Here's some bad luck for Mario. Hoorayness!  
**

About a week later, day of the FIELD TRIP!!

Arriving at the school, Mario and Peach stayed outside near a bus while Luigi and Daisy went into the school. Peach was wearing a pink turtleneck, blue sweatpants, small hiking boots, and had her hair in a ponytail. Not exactly glamorous, but she looked better than usual. Mario suddenly felt embarrassed with his unironed T-shirt, unruly brown hair, and jeans that where almost two inches too long.

"Everyone get on the bus!" Professor Kolorado, the leader of the expedition, instructed. "We're leaving soon."

All the students scrambled, trying to get a good seat. Mario and Peach got seats near the back.

"So, why'd you ask me to be your partner, anyhow?" Peach inquired.

"Uhm... I guess because nobody else would want to be my partner," Mario reasoned.

"Me neither, except Bowser..." Peach said. "And he's a pervert."

"Ugh," Mario agreed. "I just don't get it. Why is Bowser so mean?"

"It's because he has a crush on me," Peach explained. "And he thinks you do, too."

_I do!_ Mario thought. "Oh."

"Mhm." Peach stared at her backpack.

"So... Anyway..." He'd run out of things to say. Idiot!

"This'll be so fun!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard that it's really beautiful and historic there," Mario said.

"Yep."

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip.

When they got to the summit, Kolorado put them into a two-by-two line. After about 20 minutes of hiking, they stopped on a high peak to rest. Everyone sat down, panting, while Bowser walked over to Mario and Peach.

"Lucky guy got to be with Peach," Bowser teased, making fake kissing noises.

"Shut up," Mario said.

"No, you shut up while I'm talking to you," Bowser ordered. "You stay away from Peach. She's mine."

"I'd never be seen with you, you overgrown turtle," Peach insulted.

"We're just friends!" Mario defended.

"Nobody likes a wise ass," Bowser snarled, picking up Mario by his shirt collar. He stepped over to the ledge of the cliff and held him over the side. Mario tried not to look down, he was extremely scared of heights. "Especially me."

"No! Let go of me, you jerk!" Mario yelled frantically.

"Okay," Bowser said, doing so.

What bad word choice on Mario's part.

He hurtled toward his sure doom, bouncing against rocks and twigs all the way. About a quarter of the was down, he grabbed a tree limb sticking out the side. He heard Peach scream, and a cry of pain from Bowser. Hehe.

He saw Peach's face peek over the side, and sigh. He was a good 5 feet down. Damn, if only he where taller! "Hold on!" Peach called. She disappeared for a moment, and returned with a rope, which she threw down to him. He grabbed it and made his way up.

"Are you okay?!" Peach asked frantically.

"I'm fine," Mario assured. "Bowser's gone too far. I need to make him suffer."

"Mario, no." Peach took a first aid kit out of her backpack. "Here, use a few band-aids."

"Thanks," Mario said, accepting it.

"Alright, it's getting late," Kolorado announced after more hours of climbing. They where under starry sky now, a beautiful setting. "Get your sleeping bags ready."

Sitting on their ready sleeping bags, they suddenly had everything to talk about.

"Well, today was exciting," Peach said. "You think a fall from that high could kill you?"

"Maybe," Mario wondered. "I don't want to die that way. though."

"Nobody does." They where facing each other now, only silhouettes in the moonlight. They drew closer, closer...

The space between them vanished completely. Everything they knew, but never told each other, everything they felt, expressed in a single kiss. Finally, they broke apart, both equally surprised at themselves.

"Ahem."

They looked to see a disapproving Kolorado, tapping his foot.

**Oh. My. God. They kissed. The guy falls off a cliff, but in the end, he gets to kiss the girl of his dreams. How's that for lucky? Expect another chapter tomorrow.**

**Everything else goes to anywhere,**

**AzoNintendo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Uh, characters are property of Nintendo and all that. Anyhow, let's see Kolorado's punishing dark side! Muahahahaha!! Maybe being a teacher drove him insane and stupid!! Ahem. Excuse me.**

"Oh, you two children are in a lot of trouble indeed." Kolorado spoke through clenched teeth as he lead the two blushing teenagers down Shooting Star Summit. "I do not allow such vulgar behaivior on my feildtrip. You two need to leave."

"Yes, sir," they murmered in unison.

Once they reached the base, he pointed toward the castle. "Detention, both of you, for a month. Peach your home is right there, go speak to your father. Mario, you should know the way."

They both nodded and left. They could hear him muttering as he left. "I say, I never did anything like that in MY high school years... Of all the students... Disgusting..."

Back at Mario and Luigi's house...

Mario opened the door quietly, thinking his brother was asleep, but was greeted by Luigi, sitting on the couch and playing video games.

"Luigi, what are you doing up so late?" Mario asked.

"Crap, it is late, isn't it?" Luigi said, fusterated. He paused the game. "What are you doing back from Shooting Star Summit?"

"Nothing," Mario snapped.

"Did you get into a fight? That's a lot of cuts and bruises," Luigi inquired.

"Barely," Mario answered. "Bowser threw me off the side of a 20-foot cliff."

"Ouch! How'd you get sent home for that?" Luigi asked.

"I didn't get sent home for that," Mario corrected. "And Bowser didn't get caught."

"So why are you here?" Luigi spoke slowly, annoyed.

"Well... you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Peach kissed me."

"Oh my God!" Luigi half shouted. "And then what happened?"

"I kissed her back." Mario his his face in shame.

Luigi was speechless. He pat Mario on the shoulder.

"I got her in so much trouble. We're missing the biggest event of our lives." Mario's voice was muffled.

"It's okay," Luigi assured. "You two were made for each other! I'm just glad this finally happened. It was going to happen eventually. Why not at Shooting Star Summit?"

Mario didn't answer. Finally, he muttered, "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

**Sorry this one's so short, but my other little sister just HAS to play JumpStart Kindergarden, and she'll bite my head off if I refuse, and that means no more chapters, so just wait until this afternoon, OK?**

**Yours until the cat meows,**

**AzoNinmtendo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back. And sorry if those last few chapters where too mushy, I was listening to Accidentally in Love while writing. But if you don't like mushy, you shouldn't read my stories. Because I do. Anyhow, read the chapter and review, please. All characters property of Nintendo.  
**

_"Mario Mario and Peach Toadstool, please report to the Principal's office immediately."_

The intercom reached the whole school, announcing to everyone that they where in trouble. Mario made his way to the small, boxed-in office, to find that Peach was already there, sitting in a chair, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Sit," the principal, Mr. Kooparillo, ordered, pointing to the other chair. He did so.

Mr. Kooparillo was a royal Koopa like Bowser, but older and thinner. He wore glasses and had a neat mustache. He looked like he could beat the living crap out of anyone who came his way.

"Of all the students in this school, I can't believe you two..." he began, but couldn't find words to continue.

"I'm sorry," Mario muttered meekly.

"Don't be sorry," Mr. Kooparillo said calmly. "I'm happy for the both of you. But, this was during school, so it can't go unpunished..."

They both sat there, stunned.

"Have Mr. Kolorado's detention, and we'll call it done. Goodbye, back to class."

Mario and Peach left, not speaking to each other.

At lunch, only Luigi and Daisy sat at the regular table. Mario and Peach sat at opposite ends of the cafeteria.

"Sorry," Daisy said when she sat down across from him. "I really, really like you. I over reacted."

"Me too," Luigi agreed. "So are we dating now?"

"Yep," Daisy agreed. "But what are we going to do about Mario and Peach?"

"I don't want to interfere," Luigi declined. "Hopefully they'll patch things up on their own."

"Yeah, hopefully," Daisy muttered doubtfully. "Seeya after school."

"Bye..."

After school, at the back of the building...

Daisy, realizing she had some time, slunk to the back of the building. She removed her trusty can of spray paint from her backpack, and wrote in big letters, "SCHOOL SUCKS!" Then, in smaller print, she began to write, "Atentamente, Margarita," which meant "Yours truly, Daisy" in Spanish, when she heard footsteps. She froze and turned around, finding Peach.

"Keep spraying," Peach ordered, sliding into a sitting position. Daisy heard a small sob.

"Why are you such a nervous wreck?" Daisy asked faintly, trying to spell Atentamente correctly.

"I'm worried," Peach answered. "I think I'm risking my friendship with Mario."

"Friendship?!" Daisy exclaimed. "You two love each other."

Peach glanced up at her friend. "You really think he likes me?"

"Peach, anybody without eyes could see that he's in total love with you," Daisy assured.

"That can't be true. He distinctly told Bowser we're just friends," Peach corrected.

"He probably only said that so save you as well as himself," Daisy replied. "But from what I hear, that didn't work. How can you be just friends? He _kissed_ you!"

"All arguments aside, _we're just friends!_" Peach urged.

"That's what you think," Daisy muttered, picking up her backpack and leaving.

**Okay, as you can see, that was in continuation to the last chapter. When I get more ideas, I'll post more. Until then, review, please.**

**Yours until 10 minutes ago,**

**AzoNintendo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um... Hello. Ugh. I hate today. I'm too sick to do anything. Also, sorry if I mess up some high school information, I'm going into 6th grade, so I'm not well informed. All characters property of Nintendo, the only wonderful thing, ever.**

Mario stared at the ceiling, not able to fall asleep. His friendship with Peach was essentially over, and they still had almost three quarters of school left.

Suddenly, a light flicked on. Luigi sat up and turned toward him. "Y'know, if you're going to stay up late all the time, there's going to be a huge problem."

Mario sat up. "What problem is that?"

"Well, you'll fail school, and I'll be the brother of the guy with the really bad grades. Also with bits of comb stuck in his hair."

Mario's hand went to the back of his head, feeling something stuck in his hair. He removed a comb tooth, trying to nonchalantly throw it in the garbage. Luigi laughed, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Mario replied. Forgetting it was Friday, he added, "Just go back to sleep, I'm sure we're going to get a load of work tomorrow."

"You really do need some sleep. I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me what's wrong with you," Luigi urged.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Mario muttered.

"Mario!"

"Fine, if you need to know so badly," Mario gave in. "I think my friendship with Peach... might be over."

"Friendship."

"Yes."

"I don't know why you're so sad."

"...I just told you. Our friendship is over," Mario repeated.

"Yeah, I know, but what if that starts something else?" Luigi suggested. He paused. "Daisy told me everything. She loves you. As in, more than a friend."

Mario paused, taking in what could have been a lie on Luigi's part. "Y'know what? I gonna go outside for some fresh air."

"OK," Luigi muttered, preparing to go back to sleep, knowing perfectly well what his brother was planning.

Mario grabbed a jacket and slipped into his shoes, opening the door and running to the porch.

Peach's castle...

Peach also was awake. Whenever she fell asleep, she was haunted with horrible nightmares. She decided to step outside on her balcony for a bit.

She went to her wardrobe and grabbed a coat. Realizing it was red, a tear came to her eye and she threw it back, picking up a light blue one. She stepped outside, her elbows resting on the railing. Ever since the Shooting Star Summit incident, she hadn't known what do do, what to feel. But she did know that she loved him. She could almost hear his voice...

"Peach!"

Come to think of it, she _could_ hear his voice.

Looking down, she saw none other than Mario. Smiling, she whispered down to him, "Mario? ...Talk about clique."

He laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't wait. I had to ask you something."

"Well, come up here and ask me. I can barely hear you. Uhm..." Peach wondered out loud, "You can't use the door, it's on alarm at night. Use this tree and climb up." She gestured to a tree next to the balcony, it's branches perfect for climbing.

"OK, hold on," Mario replied. He grabbed the first branch, and started climbing. It wasn't long before he was eye level with Peach. "Hi."

"Hello," Peach replied. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Uhm..." It was as if Mario's vocal cords had been disconnected. He couldn't say a thing, yet there was Peach, waiting for an answer, as beautiful as ever. "Uhm... well..." He blushed violently, his pulse going faster, faster, until...

He passed out, and fell from the tree.

A few minutes later when he came to, he was laying on the grass, staring up at Peach.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"I'm fine," Mario replied. "Thank you."

"Okay," Peach sighed. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Mario lied.

"So...?" Peach asked.

"Hm?" Mario answered.

"What do you want to ask me?" Peach inquired again.

"Well, um... Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Mario asked quietly.

"Is that all? Of course I will! I was waiting for you to ask," Peach said happily.

"Great," Mario sighed. The Mushroom High School Dance was a spectacular event for the Juniors and Seniors. They hadn't gone last year, for obvious reasons. This year, all four would go.

"See you then, I guess," Peach replied quietly. She pulled him into a kiss. Neither objected.

Once they broke apart, they looked at each other, slightly laughing, when they heard a bush rustle. They turned to see Luigi and Daisy, looking at them with huge grins on their faces.

"Sorry," Luigi apologized. "I had to see firsthand what happened.

"I wasn't going to miss it," Daisy informed. She laughed.

All four of them sat in a circle and talked the night away.

**Geeze, Mario and Luigi just don't do well in front of girls... Well, a fun dance ensues. Not much else to say, except that I'll have another chapter up today, and review!**

**Until next time, peace out!**

**AzoNintendo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hm, got a little bit of Romeo and Juliet in the last chapter...As for this one, Mario, shyer than Luigi on his first date?! Well, they are younger... Anything can happen in my twisted mind... Anyhow, read and enjoy this chapter as you will. Italics represent song lyrics. **

Mario was walking to class one day, when he was slammed with surprising force into a locker. He was staring into the face of a furious Bowser.

"How could you ask Peach to the dance?!" he shouted.

"I'm right here, you don't need to yell," Mario replied.

"Smart ass," Bowser mumbled. "You are not allowed to take Peach to the dance! _I_ was supposed to!"

"Uhm, sorry," Mario muttered, intimidated. "I don't really think Peach would like to go to the dance with you very much..."

"And why is that?!" Bowser asked.

"Uh... I don't know," Mario replied.

"Fight me after school. Winner takes Peach to the dance," Bowser challenged.

"What?! No way!" Mario exclaimed.

"Whatsa matter? Scared?" Bowser teased.

"No," Mario replied. "I'm just not stupid."

"You kids, get to cl- Bowser Koopa! Take your hands off him!" A teacher had heard Bowser yelling, and had stuck her head out to tell them to stop.

"Yes, ma'am," Bowser said sarcastically.

"You'll be getting a detention for this, young man," she warned.

Bowser grumbled and headed off for class. Mario closed his eyes in a silent thanks to the teacher and headed to class.

A couple weeks later, the night of the dance...

"Are you ready?" Luigi asked his older brother, who was making sure he was presentable.

"Just about."

"Are you nervous?"

"Do I _look_ nervous?!"

"Very much so," Luigi laughed. They where both wearing suits, Mario with a red tie, Luigi with green. "Red... Why am I not surprised?" Luigi had remarked when he'd gotten them. "Y'know someday, you're gonna get tired of red."

Mario had stared at his younger brother like he was crazy. "I will _never_ get tired of red."

Now, here he was, his face the color of his hat, frantically shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Calm down," Luigi assured him, even though his mind was also swarming with possibilities of how the dance could go horribly wrong.

"Yeah, I know," Mario panicked.

"Don't worry, I've been on a date before," Luigi calmed.

"I HAVEN'T!" Mario shouted.

"Which brings up the point, why where you giving me advice on dating?" Luigi asked.

"I was trying to be older-brotherly," Mario admitted.

"It worked," Luigi said happily. "Can't say the same for you, though."

"That's nice."

"Wow, you two look nice for a change," Daisy joked upon seeing the two brothers all dressed up.

"Thanks," They replied.

Peach was dressed in a blue dress similar to the Rosalina of today, reaching down to the floor, but a little tighter. Her hair was limper than usual. Daisy was dressed very differently, in an orange dress with spaghetti straps, which ended under her knees. There was a small hole that exposed her pierced belly button. Her shoes where (surprise, surprise) orange medium heels. Her hair was curled slightly.

Daisy noticed Luigi staring at her, and laughed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Luigi snapped back to reality. "Sorry."

"I'm kidding," Daisy laughed. "We should get going, we'll miss the fast songs."

Arriving, it seemed like total chaos, before they realized everyone was dancing to a fast song.

"C'mon!" the two girls squealed, dragged Mario and Luigi onto the dance floor, who couldn't dance to save their lives.

_Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play..._

"I love this song," Peach yelled over the noise.

"Hm, it's really good," Daisy agreed. She was flinging Luigi all over the place, who looked scared but having fun.

_Only shooting stars, break the mold..._

"That was 'All Star!'" A Goomba DJ spoke into a microphone. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, even though it was pretty dark. "Can I get any requests?"

A mob of students ran to him, all screaming. Finally, a song started, and everyone started dancing again.

After a few hours they spotted Bowser, leading Birdette into the gym. In Mario's direction, he gave a dirty look. When he smiled at Peach, Birdette slapped him in the face.

"Don't worry about them, Mario," Peach said. "Let's just have a fun time."

"Right," Mario agreed, taking his eyes off his rival.

"C'mon, lighten up, you two, it's time to dance!" Daisy ordered them.

"Well, it's that time," the Goomba announced, dimming the lights. "Slow songs, love songs, whatever. I've got 'em! I'll play 'em!"

Luigi turned pale, even though he was smiling. Daisy was smiling back at him, vaguely suggestive. Peach elbowed her and whispered somthing in her ear.

"Fine, fine," Daisy sighed.

"Alright, to start off our slow songs, let's play 'Tattoo,'" the Goomba decided. Seconds later, the song started. Now, instead of yelling and screaming, everyone was slowly dancing with their love. Mario panicked.

"Uhm, I have to leave for a second..." Mario ran away.

"...I'll go with him," Luigi excused himself. Reaching him he asked, "Mario, you idiot! It's only the first slow song, and you chicken out?"

"I can't! I just can't do this!"

"Leave the panicking to me! Go dance with Peach!"

Mario opened his mouth to speak, but stopped halfway, looking behind Luigi.

"What?" Luigi asked, but it became apparent very quickly that Bowser was standing behind him.

Bowser shoved Luigi out of the way. "I warned you," Bowser snarled.

Mario stood up straighter. "What do you want?"

"I want to dance with Peach," Bowser replied. "But, since I can't, I'll take my anger out on you!"

Bowser punched Mario in the stomach. "I'm not here to fight," Mario told him.

"Too bad." Bowser gave Mario a punch right in the face. Mario made no attempt to defend himself.

"Hey!"

Bowser turned. Luigi was confronting him, even though he was shaking.

"Leave him alone."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Bowser asked, teasing.

"This." Luigi swung his leg around, and hit Bowser in the stomach, knocking the wind from him. Mario and him ran back to Peach and Daisy.

"Woah, Mario, your face is all bloody!" Peach exclaimed. She took a napkin from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Mario said, wiping the blood from his face, only to find it was just as red underneath.

"For our last song of the night, one of my personal favorites, 'Accidentally in Love!'" the Goomba said, dimming the lights a little bit more, and starting the song.

All Mario could see was Peach. All Peach could see was Mario. Everyone else forgotten, they danced on feet that seemed to be disconnected, danced to the song that seemed to tell their story.

_C'mon, c'mon, move a little closer, c'mon, c'mon, I wanna hear you whisper..._

Gazing at eachother, almost laughing, they hugged each other.

_You where once upon a time in lo-ove..._

They where just about to kiss, they where only an inch apart, when they noticed Luigi and Daisy. Kissing. Not only Daisy was kissing Luigi, Luigi was kissing Daisy. It was surprsing, but wonderful to see Luigi had grown a backbone.

_I'm in lo-ove..._

"Thanks, folks, g'night," the Goomba yelled over the last drumbeat.

Luigi and Daisy broke apart, faces as red as anything.

**Surprised you at the end, didn't I? One more chapter after this. Then I'll get writing a new one. Thank you all.**

**Just a little more gunpowder than the rest,**

**AzoNintendo**


	12. Chapter 12: The Semester Ends

**Hi, how's it going? Well, this may be it. My... final... chapter. Unless, of course, I write another one. But until then, read this one. And thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm honored that you like the story, in which all characters are property of Nintendo!**

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Mario called to Luigi.

"No, of course not. I've learned by now," Luigi assured.

"What about last year...?" Mario teased.

"...That was a mistake!"

The two where packing for their summer camping trip they had every year. Last year, Luigi had forgotten to pack his hat, and he'd gotten a major sunburn.

"Anyhow, I think we packed all that needs to be packed," Mario said, looking at the two bulging backpacks. "We'd better start walking, we'll be late."

Meeting Peach and Daisy and saying their hellos, they began to walk toward the bus stop. Boarding the bus, they got seats near the back.

"These days always go by too fast," Daisy commented, tearful yet happy.

"It always does," Luigi agreed. "We should enjoy it."

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Peach sobbed, hugging Daisy.

"Me too," Mario added. "I really wish you could come with us."

"Hey, only one more year," Luigi assured.

"Going off to college must be exciting," Daisy said with a dreamy expression. "You guys have any idea what you're going to do with your life afterword?"

"I know what I have to do," Peach sighed. "Ruling the kingdom sure will be hard work."

"I might be a carpenter," Mario suggested. "Sounds like fun."

"I'm not so sure," Luigi said.

"Doesn't matter now." Daisy smiled. "Let's live for right now."

They jumped off the bus at a stop near the woods, running toward their usual camp spot. Upon arrival, they kicked off their shoes and jumped into the lake, not bothering to change into their swimsuits.

Daisy laughed. "We're such idiots."

"Look out below!" Luigi shouted, jumping off the dock, creating a huge splash.

"Oh, please," Daisy remarked. "You call _that_ a splash?"

"Oh, and I suppose you could do better?" Luigi challenged.

"I know I could," Daisy said, climbing up on the dock. She backed up, ran, and made a ginormous splash that reached halfway across the lake.

She surfaced, a smug grin on her face. Luigi grumbled, sinking underwater.

Sitting on the dock with towels wrapped around themselves, they where staring at the sunset, wondering about their future, but still valuing what they had now.

Even though they set up tents, they never went to sleep. They stayed up through the night, laughing, talking, swimming, and throwing water balloons at eachother. They needed to make the most of the time they still had together. Mario and Peach where going off to college in a few weeks, and Daisy and Luigi would stay in the Kingdom and go into their senior year. They would all be together again eventually, of coarse, but there would be a whole semester and a thousand miles seperating them. In the end, of course, though hardships they would face in the future, they'd live happily ever after.

**...And it's over. Thank you for reading. And waiting. And leaving nice comments. You're all awesome! **

**Peace out, until next time,**

**AzoNintendo**


	13. Surprise!

**Um, I hope this doesn't upset anyone, but I had an idea for a continuation of Mushroom High School, and I just thought I'd give a little preview and see if it's okay with the 70 or so people who read my stuff. Sorry, I'm just so sad it was over, I needed to write more of it. Okay, read and review, and thanks for putting up with my writing! And if you let me write it, you'll find a certain surprise character... :D I might also use a little more of Wario. Maybe. He's not exactly my favorite character, but we'll see.  
**

**And a side note for this, Mario and Peach will never truly be together in my stories until the very, very end. And not even then. It's just the way I roll, dudes. Yo.**

**Remember, it's a preview, so it's not going to be as long as a regular chapter. So don't yell at me!**

**And I'm only allowed 2:30 a day for the computer a day now... Told you my mother would set limits. It sucks being 11.**

"...Okay, everything of mine is packed." Mario gave his suitcase one last look. This was it. He was going off to college. Even now, he could barely beleive he'd be accepted into Fire Flower Spark College. But he was going."Hey, Luigi, I need you to promise me two things while I'm gone."

"What?" Luigi answered from the next room over.

"One, I can trust you and Daisy to be alone. And two, this place won't be a total pig sty when I get back."

"There are several problems with that. I could just not tell you if I kissed Daisy. And I could clean up the entire place 5 minutes before you get back," Luigi called back.

"I'm not talking about kissing," Mario replied, almost seeing the look of disgust on his brother's face.

"I take exception to that!" Luigi retorted, appearing in the room. "I will miss you a little bit, I guess."

"Aw, I'll miss you too," Mario replied, giving him a big cheesy smile. Luigi looked the other way. There was a small silence, then Luigi suddenly turned to face Mario.

"Please don't leave me here with Waluigi! PLEASE!! He's going to come here in my sleep and chop me up into little peices then eat them! Then he'll tell Daisy what I taste like! Then Daisy'll laugh at me, then run off with Waluigi!"

Mario was silent for a while. "You have an overactive imagination. I have to leave, I'm gonna miss the bus."

"Okay, seeya in 4 years, I guess."

"Here's to hoping you don't get eaten by Waluigi," Mario said, laughing as he stepped out the door.

**Should I start a sequel? Or does it not need one? I reeeeeealy want to write it, though. It was soooo much fun making Mushroom High School, I hope you don't hate me if I write this. Here's hoping!**

**I bet Luigi tastes like Fritos.**

**AzoNintendo**


End file.
